dancemomsfandomcom-20200223-history
Chloe Lukasiak
Chloe Elizabeth Lukasiak (born May 25, 2001) is the daughter of Marc and Christi Lukasiak and older sister of Clara Alexandra Lukasiak, born August 17, age two. She is a strong and a talented dancer, and Maddie Ziegler's main competition at the Abby Lee Dance Company. She is in sixth grade. Chloe is shown to be very sweet and modest. She is often compared to Maddie Ziegler even though she and her mother feel the two shouldn't be compared. Also, because of this comparison, Chloe second guesses herself very often. In Dance Moms Chloe is almost always found in the middle of the pyramid, though there are instances where she is at the top. She usually places high and wins pretty often, but not as much as Maddie. Chloe's genres are usually lyrical or musical theater. She portrayed young Lux in the music video "It's Like Summer" in the Season One finale because the directors felt she looked the most like Lux. In the Abbygeddon, the girls auditioned for a Joffery Ballet Scholarship. In the end, Chloe is the only one who receives a full scholarship on the show. In reality, Maddie and Chloe received scholarships to Joffrey, but they were not able to attend due to Nationals. Pre-Dance Moms Dances Musical Theater Genre Solos *Ma, He's Making Eyes at Me *I Like to Fuss Unknown Genre Solos *Thank You For the Music Ballet Genre Solos *La Fille Mal Gardee Awards Pre-Dance Moms *Thank You For the Music: 2nd Overall at Dance Educators of America *Ma, He's Making Eyes at Me: 2nd Overall at Dance Educators of America *I Like to Fuss: 2nd Overall at Onstage New YoRK ''Dance Moms'' Dances Solos Duets Trios Group Dances Trivia *Chloe's best friend since she was two is Paige Hyland. *Chloe has won three crowns: National Small Fry, Miss Dance Educators of America 2010, and Junior Miss Dance Educators of America 2011. *Chloe is 4’9″. *Chloe, along with the rest of the moms and dancers, are not paid to be on the show. *Chloe is a straight A student. *Chloe’s first trio partners were Paige and Josh Hyland, Brooke and Paige's brother. Since then, Chloe has been dancing a trio with Paige and Maddie. *Chloe has asthma. *Chloe and Paige are called twins because they look alike. *Chloe could not watch the season premiere of Dance Moms the night it was broadcast because it started at ten, which is past her bedtime. *Chloe and Paige have been planning their double wedding for a year, down to the last detail. *Chloe’s first dog was Cami, second dog Maisy, and current dog Maggie - all from the Humane Society. *Chloe beat Maddie three times in dance before the show started. *Chloe dances Mondays, Tuesdays, and Thursdays from four-thirty to eight o'clock, and sometimes on Saturday. *Chloe hates pizza. *Chloe has won a scholarship to the Joffrey Ballet School. *Chloe's favorite book is the Sisters Grimm series. *Chloe's middle name is Elizabeth after her great grandmother. *Chloe's favorite styles of dance to perform are musical theater and lyrical and her favorite to watch are jazz, lyrical, and musical theater.http://www.mylifetime.com/shows/dance-moms/cast/christi-and-chloe *Even though she doesn't have much time for other things besides dance, she likes to swim, read, and write stories. *Chloe hopes to be a Rockette one day, and would like to be in a dance movie. *If she does not end up dancing when she gets older, she would like to be a pediatrician. *Her favorite subjects in school are reading, writing, and dismissal. *Her favorite colors are pink and red. *Her star sign is Gemini Gallery To view the gallery for Chloe Lukasiak, click here. External Links * * * * * * References Category:Dance Moms Cast Category:Abby Lee Dance Company Members Category:Dance Moms Dancers Category:2001 births Category:Dancers Category:Females Category:Female Dancers Category:Birthdays in May Category:11 Year Olds